


Where Are We Going

by RosalindsGhost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, after tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindsGhost/pseuds/RosalindsGhost
Summary: A once-broken and a once-rejected lightsaber, the ancient Jedi texts, a second-hand blaster, and some clothes and trinkets are the only physical evidence of Rey left in the universe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Where Are We Going

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The promised fluffy one-shot! But of course, I'm me, so you don't get fluff without angst. So, enjoy a few miscommunications and misunderstandings at the beginning before we get to the good stuff.
> 
> Obviously, I own nothing.
> 
> This is NSFW so don't read if you don't like romantic AF smut.

Rey’s slowly packing her few belongings, saying goodbye to the base on Ajan-Kloss with each item she places carefully in her rucksack. Despite her dawdling, it only takes the young Jedi a few moments to complete her task, the volume of items barely more than what she claimed ownership over on Jakku. 

The thought freezes her in place, staring at what her life so far has amounted to. A once-broken and a once-rejected lightsaber, the ancient Jedi texts, a second-hand blaster, and some clothes and trinkets are the only physical evidence of Rey left in the universe.

Perhaps that’s better for everyone. Perhaps Luke was right, and it really is time for the Jedi to end. Perhaps they’ll die with her… 

She knows in her heart that those thoughts are impossible. After all, keeping the Jedi alive is the reason she’s packing to leave, the reason she’s even still alive. Her life is not her own.

She’ll miss her friends, of course: Connix, Rose and Beau; Chewie and Finn, and Jannah. And Poe. Even after they’d been at odds for most of the last year of the war, she feels a deep ache in her chest every time she thinks of leaving him – of leaving any of them. Rey doesn’t have a choice, though, and she can’t exactly drag the entirety of Resistance Leadership along with her on a dangerous mission to complete her training and build a new lightsaber. 

Her stillness is broken by a light knocking. Hastily wiping away the tears she hadn’t realized had been falling on her cheeks, she pivots towards the door. Praying that her distress isn’t too obvious, Rey presses the pad that opens it.

Poe Dameron is standing on the other side, fist hovering awkwardly at shoulder height as if he’d been about to knock again. Self-consciously, he quickly _jerks_ back his hand to run his fingers through his hair, as though that had been his intention all along. It’s enough to tug up the corner of her mouth into a grin, and she’s grateful for it.

“Poe!” she blurts, tone laced with surprise, “Hi! Did you need something? Is something wrong?”

He chuckles, holding up both his hands as if she’s got a blaster on him – “No, no! Nothing like that. I just… I wanted to come and see you – to – to talk. Yeah. I wanted to talk to you.”

Poe seems uncharacteristically nervous, and Rey wrinkles her nose a bit as she smiles, a little puzzled at his bashful behaviour. He’s appeared to fall so naturally into his leadership over the past few weeks. When he hasn’t been spending every waking moment coordinating the peacekeeping and clean-up actions of the Resistance post-Final Order, he’s been all over the base, using his natural charm to diffuse arguments and prevent conflict. Seeing him without his usual confidence is a little bit odd.

It’s… kind of a refreshing look on Poe, though. She’s used to his posturing: the attitude he’d adopted to get things done even when he was terrified to make the wrong decision. Instead, he’s hesitant, eyes wide and earnest, mouth tilted up into the softest smile she’s ever witnessed. Seeing him a little vulnerable, a little wrong-footed, makes her feel… suddenly far less lonely.

He’s looking at her hopefully and a little eagerly, and she realizes too late that they’ve been standing on the threshold of her room for longer than is really polite. “Oh!” she remarks, “I’m sorry, would you like to come in?”

With a nod and a good-natured laugh, Poe follows her inside the spartan room. Rey plops unceremoniously down onto the bed and gestures to the small stool at the little worktable in the corner. Instead of sitting, Poe’s frozen in the centre of the small room, the door sliding shut behind him. The light inside her quarters is immediately dimmer, obscuring Poe’s expression as he stares fixedly at a spot on the bunk next to her.

“You’re leaving?”

His voice is quiet and _so_ small. She glances down, at her packed bag, and then back up at him. 

“I have to,” she responds, like it’s obvious. “I have to build my lightsaber and complete my training as a Jedi. I can’t do that here… And, well, everyone else is starting to leave, anyway…”

She trails off, arrested by his stillness. He looks – Rey wishes she had the vocabulary to describe how he looks. She’s still at such a disadvantage to the rest of them, given her upbringing. Then, his expression hardens into an emotion she’s unfortunately very familiar with on Poe’s face. He’s upset, even angry.

“Are you kidding me?” he demands, his voice deadly quiet. “Were you even going to _bother_ to say goodbye?”

She struggles to catch up, not sure where exactly she went wrong to make Poe react like this. “What? Of _course,_ I was planning on saying goodbye, Poe. Why wouldn’t I?”

The pilot spins on his heel, pinching the bridge of his nose as he faces away from her. She recognizes the posture immediately – he’s trying to reign in his feelings before he says something he knows he’ll regret. She tenses, well aware that the gesture rarely helps. He speaks again, still facing away from her, his voice tight. “Nothing. Never mind. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

The implication behind his final statement hits like a _slap._ She shoots to her feet, shocked and – and _hurt,_ oh _why_ did that hurt so badly to hear? “What are you implying, Commander?” she asks, deliberately ignoring his actual rank, her tone a little colder, a little wounded.

Poe whips around to glare at her, eyes flashing dangerously. “I’m not implying anything, Jedi. You’ve got a pretty great track record of abandoning your friends.”

Rey literally stumbles back from him as though slapped, her legs bumping against the edge of her bunk. As quickly as the ice-cold ache of his words freezes her heart, searing hot anger bubbles up to thaw it out.

“You don’t get to say that to me. You _know_ I wasn’t given another choice.” Her voice shakes, body vibrating with tension like she might fly apart at any moment.

“I gave you another choice, Rey! _I_ did. Finn and I could have come with you, we could have _helped_ you – ”

“Help me with _what,_ exactly?” she snarls back, “What could you have done for me there? Would you have faced my Grandfather?”

Poe reels away from her like he’s about to walk out before stopping in his tracks. When he finally turns to look at her, his face is a mask of pain. “Of _course,_ I would have, Rey,” he finally answers, quietly. “I would have done _anything_ to try and keep you safe.”

Covering her mouth with her hand, she slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. _“Why?”_ she finally asks, looking up at him.

He looks momentarily taken aback by her question. “What do you mean?”

“Why would you want to keep me safe? I’m not your responsibility. I was fulfilling my destiny…” His expression grows more and more consternated as she speaks, but she keeps going, trying to understand, trying to explain – “The safety of the galaxy didn’t hinge on my survival. I was doing what I had to do.”

“What you _had_ to do?” he repeats softly, cautiously approaching. “What about what you want to do? Rey – you’re worth _more_ than just what you mean to the Jedi.”

Rage suddenly explodes through her, and she lurches off the bed, getting into his face. “Why? Why am I worth more? Because I’m _‘the strongest fighter we have’_?!” she throws his words back at him. “The Resistance doesn’t exist anymore, Poe! If I can’t be useful to the Resistance or the Jedi, then what _else_ am I worth?”

Ringing silence follows her outburst, and she can see the exact moment that her words sink in. “ _Strongest_ …? Oh, Rey. Oh, Kriff. _Kriff,_ I am such an _idiot,_ ” he sighs, shoulders slumping.

This isn’t right. This isn’t how their interactions go. Poe’s supposed to be yelling back at her, not looking at her like _that,_ like she’s said something unexpectedly tragic, like she’s broken his heart. She tries to step back, but Poe’s fingers close gently around her upper arm. 

“Rey… _Kriff,_ I really said that, didn’t I?” he hesitates, clearly searching for the right words. “I – every time I called you reckless, I was _trying_ – I was worried, Rey. I didn’t want you to sacrifice yourself all for the sake of some stupid ancient religion.”

Poe’s other hand comes up to cup her face, and she sucks in the air she’s forgotten about since he touched her arm. In a corner of her mind, it occurs to her that this is the first time someone’s _held_ her like this… But what, exactly, is so different about it? Rey’s been embraced and _gripped,_ she’s had her hand held tenderly and tugged insistently, she’s even kissed and been kissed but _never before_ has a touch set her to burn like Poe’s suddenly does.

“It was karked-up and backwards and I didn’t even realize _why_ I always so angry, why I just wanted to make you stay with us – it wasn’t because you’re our strongest fighter, or because of your connection to the Force.”

He’s drawing her in, now, inexorably, the incredible heat of him close to consuming her.

Something in her desperately wants to escape whatever this rising tide is, but she’s always been curious, is curious right down to her core, and she’s never been able to resist something new. She allows her body to fall gently against his, her palms landing on his chest. Distantly, she registers the hard-won firmness beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. His breath skates hot and thrilling across her face.

“I wanted you to stay… because I didn’t want to _lose_ you. I wanted you to come back. To _me._ ”

Shock ripples through her frame like an earthquake. “ _What?_ ” she whispers, unable to fathom what he’s trying to say to her.

“All those years you stayed and waited for your family to come back to you? Rey, _that’s_ what I felt every time we were apart. Like part of my family was missing.”

She’s shaking her head, already denying – denying _this,_ denying _him._ Rey’s not even sure what it is she’s denying, but she does know in her bones that she isn’t _worth_ whatever he’s trying to tell her.

Poe’s gaze flickers searchingly over her face. “Don’t you know that, Rey?” his tone is gentle, practically a whisper. “Don’t you know that a part of me went with you whenever you left?”

She can’t look at him – not when he’s looking at her like she’s precious, but it’s impossible to look away. Rey’s frozen like a frightened animal, caught in a tide of – of _something_ that’s threatening to overwhelm her if he touches her for one more second. “Don’t you know you took my heart with you?” he breathes, before his lips brush fleetingly against hers.

Rey’s _drowning_ in it, she’s drowning in the conflagration of it like she nearly drowned on Ahch-To. His tongue; the slick, pooling shock of it across her lower lip prompts a sharp gasp. Poe immediately presses his advantage, licking into her mouth like she’s the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and suddenly it _clicks._

It’s almost as though a switch has been flipped in her head and she’s _flooded_ with it, with the knowledge that Poe _wants_ her. _Poe Dameron_ wants _her._ Has – _feelings_ for her and she – she had screamed at him about lightspeed skipping! Her heart had pounded with an anxiety she couldn’t name as she’d tried to understand why he made her so mad – why the mere thought of him being so careless and reckless terrified her so.

She’s in love with Poe.

Rey wrenches her mouth from his, staring at him in amazement. She’s completely lost for words, overwhelmed by the sheer, staggering power of this feeling. He looks equally stunned: lips wet, a little redder from the kiss. Her hand creeps around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his curls as she yanks him back in to kiss him again.

She opens to him like a flower, the sweet heat of his kiss lighting her frame with sparks. Now that she’s acknowledged it, now that she’s named it, she can’t believe she’d missed it: the way she feels for Poe. Rey’s shaking, far from the brash confidence she usually demonstrates around him. Rather, she finds herself yielding in his arms, wanting to lose herself in this feeling, _surrender_ to it. He doesn’t want her power, or what she represents, or her destiny. He wants Rey. Just Rey.

Her limbs become languid and pliant as the heat dissolves into her veins. In Poe’s arms she feels – _safe. So_ safe. For the first time she can really remember, she feels secure, and she melts against him. The pilot’s arms encircle her steadily, strong and protective, but not suffocating – just supportive. Rey shudders against him, loose and a little shaky from the intense _want_ sweeping her system.

Ever so gently, Poe’s slowly backing them up, moving until Rey’s shoulders hit the wall with a dull thud. She breaks away from the kiss to moan his name as he presses into her; every inch of him is _all sorts_ of against her. It’s kind of melting her brain, but somehow her body is still responding. She pushes back against him, her skin humming at every point of contact as his mouth descends to the column of her neck, lips trailing lightning in their wake.

“Want you,” Poe murmurs between slow, burning, open-mouthed kisses to her hyper-sensitive flesh.

“Oh!” she gasps, still surprised to hear him say it. “I… Me too! I – I want you too, Poe,” she whispers.

Poe releases a blistering string of curses before he suddenly grips her thighs, spreading her knees and lifting her to wrap her legs around his hips. Her breath catches; she's shockingly turned on by his easy strength. Kissing roughly across her collar bones, he turns around and heads for her bunk, stopping before it with unerring accuracy, despite his distraction. He finally manages to tear his mouth away from her, staring into her eyes with a sizzling heat that makes her insides turn liquid.

“We can – we should… Should we slow down?” he asks between pants, and Rey grabs a hold of his face with both hands so she can kiss him fiercely. 

“I don’t want to,” she breathes against his lips. “Do you?”

“Kriff, no,” Poe groans, depositing Rey on the bed with a bounce. A surprised, delighted laugh bursts out of her as she lands, and she smirks up at him as she whips off her shirt.

“ _Damn,_ ” Poe whispers under his breath, before quickly moving to strip off his own.

He’s – well, he’s just so unbelievably gorgeous, it really isn’t fair. Rey’s not ignorant, she’s always been able to appreciate Poe’s attractiveness on an aesthetic level, much as she has Finn. This is different, though. Now that she’s made sense of the tangle of feelings in her stomach when it comes to Poe, she’s _thirsty_ for him.

Poe’s looking at her like he’s thinking along the same lines, and she flushes hot all over at the thought that someone like Poe Dameron finds her not just attractive, but sexy. She squirms a little as he leans down over her, one knee on the bed and his hand searing like a brand on her back so he can guide her down to lay beneath him.

She can’t really catch her breath, so she settles on a kind of rhythmic pant as he settles hot and weighty into the cradle of her hips. Poe groans out her name, lips meeting hers in a feverish kiss as he rolls against her. Pleasure jolts through her at the sensation. A steady whine builds in her chest as she twists, trying to both escape and get closer to the overwhelming pleasure.

“Poe!” she gasps between kisses, “ _Please_ …”

“Okay, okay,” he soothes, pulling away a bit. “I’ve got you sweetheart… Can I touch you? Here?” he asks, ghosting his palm over her breast. 

“Here?” he practically begs, gently cupping his hand over her sex.

“ _Yes!_ ” she yelps, body arching up to meet his hand.

The look on Poe’s face is almost desperate as he moves to work her leggings down over her hips. She squirms, feeling a strange mixture of embarrassment to be so exposed and desire to feel every bit of his skin against hers, modesty be damned. Her fingers curl into the bedspread, trying to anchor herself somehow against the onslaught of sensation.

“Just breathe, sweetheart. I know – this is…” he stops to catch his breath, too. “This is a lot for me, too.”

And it’s true. She can feel his hands shaking, see the way he has to pause every few seconds as if to regain a somewhat tenuous control. It’s beautiful to witness – this strange and stunning combination of confidence and uncertainty, wild desire and tender care. She sighs out, allowing her body to relax in the safety of his arms.

It seems to cause a catch in his throat, the way she’s allowed herself to be vulnerable. So, she smiles at him. The grin that answers hers is – stars – it’s exactly the same one he gave her the first time they were properly introduced. It’s like he knew, all along, even back then, how he felt about her.

The fleeting thought kind of blows her mind for a split second, but then something happens which causes her brain to go entirely offline: she feels Poe’s fingers dipping underneath the hem of her underwear. A breathless sound, almost as if she’s been punched, escapes Rey’s chest, and she latches her fingers onto the pilot’s forearm, digging in hard enough that she’s surely left nail marks.

Poe immediately ceases all movement, carefully watching her face for signs of distress. “Please don’t stop,” she grinds out.

He chuckles a little darkly, sliding his fingers unhesitatingly downward to brush over her hot core. She’s wet, unbelievably so, and her hips jerk so dramatically at the sensation that his first finger _slips_ effortlessly inside her. Rey could swear she almost blacks out at the pleasure of the intrusion – sudden and _hotthickblunt._

When the rest of her senses come back to her a little bit, Poe has his forehead pressed to hers as he pants shakily, little huffing exhalations mingling with hers. A stream of rapid Yavini leaves his mouth under his breath. She tilts her chin up, ready for more, always more, her lips chasing his as her thighs clench.

Something beautiful happens then, as Poe seems to become utterly lost in her body. Her senses feel like they’ve gone haywire, every inch of her flesh afire with sensation. It’s like Poe’s everywhere: tongue and fingers, lips and teeth drawing slow, torturous lines of static across her skin. He takes her apart with such unerring precision that it’s breathtaking.

He’s inside her, in her veins, under her skin, pushing every button and flipping every switch until she _lights up_ like a supernova under his attentions. Rey’s mind blanks _white_ when his mouth joins his fingers between her legs; a short, hoarse cry escapes her without warning as she shudders to completion.

The first thing she hears when she lands back in her own body is Poe, his voice a deep purr in her ear as he praises her. “ _Stars,_ Rey… So beautiful. You’re _so kriffing beautiful_ for me… Never seen anything so gorgeous in my life…”

She flushes unexpectedly _hot_ at his words, suddenly feeling like her body has turned to jelly. Thankfully, spontaneous jellification is not a skill of the Jedi, but she struggles nonetheless to do anything more for a few moments than lay boneless beneath him. Eventually, he pulls back to smile hesitantly, almost nervously at her.

At some point, the fingers of her left hand had latched to Poe’s curls like a lifeline, and she relaxes her grip to trace his jawline gently to his mouth. Her thumb presses against his lower lip, her own lips parting in response before they _surge_ against each other in a passionate kiss. She moans into him, hips automatically tilting.

“Please,” she begs between kisses, “ _Please,_ Poe,” not even sure exactly what it is she’s begging for.

He wrenches away from her with a groan, rolling his weight off her in order to shuck his trousers. Rey struggles with numb fingers to remove her breast band and underwear for a few moments before his hands join hers, only slightly surer and steadier. For a few seconds that seem to last an eternity, they’re finally bare before each other. 

Then, she’s dragging him in for another kiss, _craving_ the taste of him like she’s never craved anything before, not even water on Jakku. He’s hot and hard, practically pulsing between her legs and she once again whines out: “Please!”

The word turns into a sharp cry as he finally pushes into her, smooth as silk and hot as hell. The stretch – in comparison to his fingers – is _incredible,_ but the feeling of fullness is unlike anything she’s ever experienced. It’s like she’s never realized just how empty she’s been until he’d filled her, breached her, penetrated her. Like letting him inside her body and her soul is the thing she’s always needed.

He’s poised above her in perfect stillness, alive with potential energy like a flint about to strike a spark. Helplessly, she arches beneath him, gasping at the searing drag of him inside her. It seems to trigger something in Poe, because suddenly the onslaught of pleasure has begun again, climbing higher and higher with each thrust he rocks into her.

She’s lost all ability to form words – sharp cries and high moans are all she can articulate. Nevertheless, Poe seems to know what she means, know what she _needs_ when her cries rise in pitch. He can play her like an instrument, somehow knows her body like he knows his X-Wing. Or perhaps, it has more to do with the way her very _cells_ seem to light up for him and him alone.

Her climax hits from a long way off, can feel it coming like a storm on the horizon. Poe’s movements are becoming desperate, uncontrolled, and the pressure’s been building and building for so long that she suddenly _needs_ it to peak or she’ll _scream._ The scream doesn’t come, however, until her apex does, when Poe cries out her name like she could somehow grant him absolution.

Rey sees stars.

Poe’s body is a taught line, throat bared, head thrown back. Sweat is beaded across his chest and the ring he habitually wears dangles between their bodies, swinging with the force of their coupling. Dark curls stick to his forehead and his corded arm muscles stand out in sharp relief. It’s the most beautiful thing Rey’s ever witnessed.

The moment is protracted, crystallized, before he finally collapses, barely managing to catch himself before his full weight lands on Rey. She pulls him in toward her, anyway, pressing their chests together so she can wrap her arms around him. His hands slide beneath her body as he slowly falls into her, and they settle in a tight embrace.

For a long time, they just breathe, hearts pounding together, Poe’s face buried in Rey’s neck. She gently strokes her fingers along his spine, calming, soothing. Then, it just slips out. “I love you, Poe,” she says, so certain for maybe the first time in her entire life.

He draws back to look at her unbelievingly, eyes wide in shock.

“I didn’t understand until now,” she explains.

The smile that breaks over his face like a wave over sharp rocks is stunning. “I love you, too, Rey,” he whispers, almost like he can’t believe this is happening.

Then he dives in for a kiss, messy and enthusiastic and _perfect._ It leaves Rey giggling helplessly against his lips, reciprocating as best she can, _dizzy_ with happiness. She can hardly believe it either. Just a little while earlier, she’d been mourning the loss of her Resistance family.

The thought is a bit like a bucket of cold water, and her laugh trails off. Poe pulls back to look at her again, like he can read her mind despite his lack of Force-sensitivity. She opens her mouth to ruin the moment, but before she can speak, Poe interrupts.

“So, Sunshine… Where are we going first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I have the next chapter for The Movement half-written and I'm reallyexcitedaboutitfolx... SO that should be up in another week or so.
> 
> I'd like to keep writing little one-shots and maybe even another multi-chapter fic to give me a bit of a breather in between chapters of The Movement, but I have too many plot-bunnies to choose from!
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below which of the following you'd prefer to read most:
> 
> \- A/B/O fic starring Poe and Rey (it would be my first time tackling the trope)  
> \- Speed (1994 film) AU starring Poe and Rey  
> \- Top Gun AU starring Poe and Rey


End file.
